


The Bond of a Family

by G_Wolfly



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Mob, Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death, Car Chases, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Motorcycles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_Wolfly/pseuds/G_Wolfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili growing up oblivious to the crime world their family lives within though being carefully watched by their family for potential valuable skills within them. Soon the family prepare to introduce each boy, at a specific time, to their life of crime, money, and what some would call a lot of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The line of Durin wasn’t like any other family, they weren’t what some would call innocent, they didn’t play by the rules nor follow order’s. The line of Durin did their own thing and though they were brutal killers they have one thing they cared about above all; they cared about family, about their young. Many would say the life of crime is no life for a child yet the line of Durin never brought their work home with them, they sheltered their children until they were old enough to understand.


	2. Character Analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know the character's.

Thorin Oakenshield is the grandson of mob leader Thrór and son of second in command Thráin II. At the age of 15 Thorin was introduced into the world of crime, money, and a lot of pain. He realized how much danger his family was truly in and sought to keep them as safe as possible. What he didn’t realized in the beginning was how far this organization stretched into his family. His far distant cousins even had a hand in this. Nori was a great thief/pickpocket, Dori was a great organizer and their youngest brother, Ori, had only recently turned 17 and got deep into the art of forgery. Bofur, a skilled ‘toy’ maker, and Bombur, an expert in chemical engineering, were brothers. Alongside them was their cousin Bifur, a veteran of combat and extreme con man. They were not technically family yet with the secrets they held, might as well count them. Glóin and Óin, both vets themselves, were second rank brute force and intelligence alongside their direct cousins Balin and Dwalin. Rounding off the family tree is Thorin’s sister Dís and her husband along with their two young sons Fili and Kili who aren’t quite old enough to join into the family affair just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Thorin does have a brother, Frerin, I am not mentioning him within my story for the fact that his story is quite complicated. I respect him with all my heart though.


	3. Comfort of a Brother

Fili was old enough to remember their father, he could remember the moment his mother broke out crying and shaking as her brother held her after he came back from The Battle of Monro. She cried far into the night so Fili was left to take care of Kili, who was not even a year old; he barely even made noise but Kili could tell something was wrong with his brother. As Fili held Kili, trying to entertain him while he heard the soft scuffle of his mother in the other room, Kili began babble and squirm. He wasn’t upset, or at least not enough to cry, he just seemed to want to be sat up. Fili held him close as he sat in his lap, Kili wiggled his little arms up and placed his little hands upon Fili face before pushing upwards, almost like he was trying to make Fili smile. Fili chuckled, causing him to smile, which made Kili squeal in happiness and babble cutely. Fili adored his baby brother and kept smiling as he was wiggling with his own happiness. He sat there watching his little brother and couldn’t help thinking “ He looks so much like Uncle, mom doesn’t cry when she sees him.” His smile instantly fell from his face and Kili made a unhappy noise, not understanding what made his big brother unhappy. Fili was lost in thought and didn’t notice Kili till he felt his kiss, or what would be considered a kiss though it was basically just Kili licking him, upon his cheek. Kili ‘kissed’ him a few more times before pushing himself away and looking at Fili with hope in his eye’s and that made Fili smile. He brought Kili close and kissed his forehead while slowly rocking him. He muttered softly “I love you some much Kili. I love you some much and nothing will change that.” He continued to rock Kili slowly till he felt his breathing even out, he carried Kili slowly to his cradle and laid him down softly. Fili stood there for a while gently stroking his dark raven hair hearing him cue quietly. He didn’t notice that his uncle had been standing there watching till he felt his hand lay on his shoulder, he looked up to him and saw him smiling almost grimly. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head before leaving Kili and his room, Fili could no longer hear his mothers sniffing so he guessed she had gone to bed. He crawled into his own and buried himself under his cover listening to his little brother breath and the wind howling around the house. Sleep was pulling him into its darkness as their bedroom door opened and he saw the outline of his mother walk in. She was moving slowly, when she reached Kili’s cradle she bent over kissing his head and mumbling to him. When she turned around Fili dropped his eye’s pretending to be asleep, he felt her come over to his bed and brush her hand over his head. She sat on his bed continueing to pet his hair and kissed his forehead, she whispered to him “I love you so much my son, I am so proud of you.” He felt like crying because he thought she would begin hating him for looking so much like their father; he was happy that she was here, happy that she loved them both. He knew she would do anything for them, that she and their uncle would do anything for them. She began to sing softly and he slipped into a peaceful sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Monroe is The Battle of Moria; Their father is continuously mentioned but this is the one of the few major moments involving him.


	4. It's okay to grieve

Kili didn’t seem affected by the fact that their father wasn’t there but he was so young he didn't really know him like Fili did, which made Fili feel some what alone. Thorin noticed the change in Fili’s attitude and left soon after, “Probably off to work again,” Fili though “He’s never around long enough”. Fili felt tears prick at his eye’s but he quickly changed his mood for he had a babbling, restless little brother to play with. Their mother watched them together on the livingroom floor with a peaceful smile on her face, she had dark rings under her eye’s though seemed fine. Fili bounced Kili up and down making little noises back at him as he squealed so loudly in happiness that he missed the front opening followed by numerous foot steps. Kili stopped squealing for a brief moment staring behind Fili before letting out an ear piercing noise of glee and scrambling within Fili’s grip. Their mother came over giggling and smiling happily lifting Kili away from Fili and standing tall looking at the visitor’s. Fili was utterly confused till he turned around from his spot on the floor and gasped looking at the kitchen arch way. There was Dwalin with his broad shoulders, thick muscled arms, and bald tattooed head, Bofur with his slender muscled build and short crop hair hidden behind a beanie, and Thorin with his long black hair braided hanging over his broad muscled shoulders. Each had showered but were bandaged nearly head to toe, though the bright smiled on their faces drew Fili’s attention to the love within their eye’s. He made a small noise and sat there staring before the dam’s finally broke and the water works flew. Kili didn’t understand why his brother was upset and began squirming restlessly in his mother’s arms. As Fili cried allowing all of bundles up emotions to flow Dwalin walked over and picked him up cradling him close. He sat down with Fili in his arms and cooed, rocking him gently. Fili hiccuped, trembled, and slobbered curling tightly into Dwalin’s chest “I…….*hiccup* I..m-misss my-y Pa…..pa-pa!” he sobbed. Dwalin gentle rubbed his back and hushed him “ I know lad, I know you miss him,” Fili hiccuped again and began to sob harder “Let it all out lad, we’re here for you, we’re always here for you.” Fili had cried far into the evening and was so exhausted by dinner that his mother allowed Bofur to just clean his face with a rag and lay him down in bed. Kili had been so upset by his brothers explosion of emotions that once Thorin had entered their shared room he practically flung himself onto Fili’s bed. Neither man questioned the action but rather pulled up 2 bedside chairs and began to tell them bedtime stories, each continuously interrupting the other to add in details. Fili barely paid attention but rather allowed the love of his brother clinging to his side and his ‘2’ uncles enthusiastic voices lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin does his best to help Fili greave and show him he will never be alone nor unloved.


	5. Learning to Cope

Fili was sitting upon a chair in Balin’s office reading an old book depicting many of the great legends of warriors and knights. It was honestly a child's book but he knew he wouldn’t be able to get much work done with Kili allowed to roam today. He had just started reading one of the stories their Uncle often at night when he heard the sound of small feet running down the hall. He smiled thinking “ I knew he wouldn’t be able to stay away”, he focused his mind to make it seem like he was distracted as he heard the door open silently. Kili was getting better and better each day at surprising him but today he wasn’t really trying. Fili heard him when he got behind him and instantly felt him as he curled himself up to Fili sharing his chair. He lifted his right arm allowing Kili to curl even closer wrapping his arms around his waist and Kili laying his head on his chest looking at the book. Fili rested his hand on his little brothers waist pulling him closer and leaning down to kiss the top of his head before being to read the story out loud to Kili, considering it was his favorite. Kili had become a bit clingy as he grew up but no one especially Fili seemed to mind; everywhere he went Kili was with him. Their mother was happy because someone was watching out for Kili and their Uncle was happy because it showed that Fili was responsible enough to care for Kili. Hours had passed with the two boys just sitting there but it wasn’t long after Fili began to read that Kili fell asleep. This wasn’t just a story they had heard from their Uncle, it was the first and last story their father had even read to Fili. He thought he might cry as he read it but he didn’t, he wasn’t even upset; he realized that this story was the story of their father to Kili, a hero who died in battle to save his home and protect the one’s he loved. Fili realized that Kili had never heard the actual story of their father, that all he knew about was that he looked like Fili yet acted more like himself according to their mother. He had always been running around, making people smile, and never giving up on a challenge. Fili closed the book once he finished reading the story and slide it back onto the table without disturbing Kili, he looked down at his snoozing brother and smiled. He glanced up to look out the window noticing that the snow drift had slowed down. He knew they would need to get home soon before it picked up again though he didn’t think Mr.Balin and his brother Dwalin wouldn’t mind them staying the night. Fili scooped his brother up into his arms and hopped down out of the chair without waking him, he sat him back into the chair to pull his coat and hat on. His brother had left his on when he came in so he didn’t have to worry about him, when he looked back little Kili he was sitting up rubbing his eyes sleepy. Fili smiled and extended his hand waiting for him to take it so they could walk home to their mothers cooking, “I hope she’s making stew” Fili thought “because it's getting cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fili dealing with life without his father but a life with a full family.


	6. Spring

The snow had finally melted away in the streets and the birds were singing their sweet song’s once again. The brother’s woke that morning with fresh energy coursing through their veins, they bolted down the stairs to find their mother cooking breakfast while preparing an afternoon picnic basket. Her long black wavy hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her normal morning pj’s were swapped out for a pair of faded jeans, plaine shirt with a flannel pull over, and combat boots. They threw themselves into the kitchen chairs, Fili helping Kili sit, before they dug into their meals for the morning. “Ma, are we gonna get to go on the trail today?” Fili asked around a mouth full of biscuit, “Don’t talk with your mouth full,” she scolded “and Yes! Me, you, your brother, and Uncle Thorin are going to go hiking and have a picnic lunch.” Fili smiled happily and turned to look at his brother who was doing the same, it was a great opportunity to go enjoy the fresh weather. Their uncle Thorin had been working later at the ‘factory’ recently and it was a good opportunity for him to get to relax and for the brother’s to get to see him without him being exhausted. After finishing their breakfast their mother shooed them away to finish packing the basket but warned them not to get dirty before they left, Fili and Kili decided to sit in the den and play with some toys their uncles friend Bofur gave to them. The time passed quickly as Kili and him pretended to fight each other or destroy whole armies with a single blow, by the time they were heading out the door to the car their uncle showed up. Kili noticed him first and was already jumping up and down impatiently to be hugged before Fili could even look around the corner of the trunk to see him. Their uncle had the largest smile on his face that Fili had ever seen while looking relaxed in a pair of jeans and gray shirt with his hair braided over his shoulder. Fili was looking forward to enjoying this day.

With the trunk loaded and everyone piled into their mother’s station wagon they were on the road heading up the mountain towards their hiking trail. They had been coming up here for the past few years, ever since Kili started wondering in the yard coming back exhausted and filthy but happy. They had decided to make his explorations a family tradition, they always went at the beginning of Spring and then when ever they could before the summer though they never without each other. Fili enjoyed the ride up to the trail just as much as the trail itself, they took the backroads which made the trip even more beautiful; Fili never left without the camera his mother, uncle, and Kili had saved up to get him. The pictures he took not only expressed his love for nature but also the love he had for all of his family. He never missed an opportunity to take a picture of a family member and though they teased him about it , saying he should be in the moment rather than capturing it, they always made the picture worth hanging onto. The trip passed by with his mother and uncle chatting away up front while Kili watched him play on his nintendo; he always made sure to never play a too violent of a game, it was either Mario Bros or Pokemon which were Kili’s 2 favorite. They had made good time getting to the picnic area of the trail by 1 but Kili had been craving food long before that, he was the first out of the car off to sit down. Fili stayed in the car for moment to look over his camera and was leaning out the car window observing the trail before he cautiously snapped a few pictures of Kili just sitting there kicking his feet before going over to the table himself.  Kili for some reason wasn’t a fan of having his picture taken though it always seemed like the sun caught his raven hair and dark brown gold sprinkled eyes whenever he was distracted.

Lunch was simple so they spent a good bit of time talking to each other; their mother shared some plans she has for around the house and their uncle mentioning some new ‘imports’ at the ‘factory’. Fili and Kili paid more attention to each other, shooting ideas about what they’ll do or look for on the trail when eventually their uncle stood up announcing they should get going. Putting the basket back into the car and picking up their hiking bags they set off. Fili stayed in the back of their little group, Kili not too far away, snapping photos of the nature surrounding them while listening to the chit-chat of his mother and uncle. Gradually they made their way to the best part of the trail, the large over look of the valley at the top. You could see all the way to the city and it just took Fili’s breath away every time, each time they visited it looked so different but never the less beautiful and so full of life. They didn’t spend that much time at the top because they knew their time was precious so after letting Fili get a few pictures and Kili ran off some of the hyper energy from the travel bars they headed back. Fili kept his camera down for the majority of the trip back to discuss everything with his family and when they reached the car Nori, one of Thorins associates, was leaning against his mothers car. He sighed along with Thorin when he saw Nori though smiled as he got a big hug from the tall, lanky, red head; Nori was probably one of the most scarce members of their large extended family but he was no less affectionate than Thorin. Their mother told the brothers to climb into the car to give Thorin and Nori some privacy but not before getting extra hugs from both of them; by the time they got back on the road Thorin had hitched a ride back to his apartment in Nori’s car. The car was quiet as they made their way home, Kili had fallen asleep watching Fili play Pokemon and this left Fili to think; he understood work got in the way and he just wishes he could help his uncle. One day, he would.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is precious. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I am SOOOOO sorry this is so late; life kinda got in the way but I made this one extra special for you guys and I hope you enjoy it! ^_^


	7. Another Day at the Office

Nori had dropped Thorin off at his apartment up town with instructions on the next ‘pick-up’ for their company, he had read over them while in car and he knew this would be a ‘big package’. When he got inside he took a shower pulling on nice dress pants, a blue shirt, and silver tie before calling Dis to check up on the boys; they had already eaten but Fili was still up to tell him to be careful and actually get some sleep. He smiled at that and promised to as he slowly strapped on his ‘required equipment’ before heading out the door. Paging Nori to let him know he was in route he headed down the sidewalk towards the subway; He, Nori, and Dwalin were on this ‘pick-up’ and it defiantly wasn’t going to be an easy one. Each were showing up separately; Nori was first so he could get inside and ‘clarify their purchase’, Dwalin was to come in after and move it out, after that Thorin takes over and ‘distributes it’. It was a messy job yet they were used to it, each returned to the company with some bumps, bruises, and in desperate need of a shower. Thorin had needed a bit more extra care from Oin their families personal doctor because the package had been tough to open up; his hand was wrapped finger tip to wrist and a cut on his head needed a few stitches. He didn’t bother arguing about staying there for the night but he had promised Fili to call back in the morning so they could discuss a surprise they were throwing for his brother. As he face planted into the soft bed of the companies spare loft his last thought were of the boys and how they might reaction to seeing him like this, luckily he had a bit more time before he had to drag each of them into this life.  
Not even five minutes into his apartment and his phone was ringing with Fili’s face flashing across the screen, the boy ran like clock work; he dumped everything he was carrying back from the loft including so ‘stock reports’ onto his desk before answering. They chatted for while about what they were going to do for Kili and Fili doubled checked on the time of delivery of the present he specifically picked out for his brother. He was getting so good at organizing and planning things that Thorin was a bit anxious to introduce the family business to him though he was also reluctant because he knew it would take away his childhood. The phone call only lasted for an hour and a half before he could hear Kili in the back hunting for Fili and knew if they were caught talking secretly neither of them would be able to stop him from finding out their plan so they said their goodbye’s. Thorin sat down at his desk after making a cup of tea before grabbing the files he brought back and paging through them; there was some written documentation but mostly image with red writing explaining what was happening and the majority of it he didn’t like. It seemed like their rivals were becoming determined to find them and ruining their business, Thorin was far more worried about his family than the companies security. He made a note to call Dis in the morning and discuss their ‘evacuation’ plans for the whole family but right now he was going to video chat with Dori, Dwalin, and Bofur to double check and see if he was over-reacting. He wasn’t about to put the lives of those young boys in danger and if that meant leaving everything behind and starting over he was willing to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin gets a bit worked up after a job as he has to go straight into another one but he's not willing to sacrifice the safety of his entire family for a business his grandfather got them into.


End file.
